In the field of writing utensils, such as pens, there have been numerous instances of use of a rubberized gripping section on the utensil. The rubberized gripping section is typically a sleeve of material placed about a rigid plastic pen body, the sleeve being located where the fingers hold or squeeze the pen during use. Rubberized gripping surfaces provide better friction with fingertips than prior hard plastic pen bodies, and also have some ability to conform to finger shape while under pressure.
Jelly pens of various configurations are disclosed. The jelly pens have an entire pen body made from an elastomer gel.